thewarriorsforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chalice filled with Blood
Chalice filled with Blood, also known as Chalice is the Second-in-Command of the Blood Reapers. She is a golden she-cat with black stripes and scarlet eyes. Chalice also painted markings around her eyes with blood. Personality Chalice is very egotistical and likes to talk big, but is easily discouraged. This is seen when Chalice was attempting to control both Wolfe, and Pain. She managed to do it, but then discovered that Pain was using a Blood Clone the entire time. Past Chalice (When she was known as Chali) was the kit of two loners. Chali was raised for six moons under their care, but when her father brutally killed her brother, the Blood Reapers visited her. Night of Black Moon, the current priest's assistant at the time, explained how her father had been a Blood Reaper and they had come to kill him. Her father pleaded for her help, but she was helpless. He yelled at her, calling her a 'failure', and died soon after. Night of Black Moon took her back to the Blood Reaper's temporary camp, and granted her the title of 'To-Be'. Chali was taught many rituals, and for her last assignment, to kill an innocent cat, Chali killed her own mother and was accepted into the Blood Reapers as a Battle Priest. Rituals Chalice knows a vast number of rituals, some simple and some hard to learn. * Control Ritual: Chalice cuts her two front paws and places them on the ground. The Blood lines travel all the way from her paws and onto the victim's paws. Whatever Chalice does, from lifting her front paw to cutting her chest open, the victim must do with her unless they have the willpower to fight against it. Pain taught this to Chalice. * Blood Barrier: Chalice simply looks at the blood she wants to control and her eyes turn green. She can then make the Blood go wherever she wants. Chalice learned this from Wolfe. * Blood Armor: Chalice cuts open her shoulder and lets the blood drip to the ground. She then chants some magic words and the blood attaches to her claw. She draws a triangle of Blood around the blood pool and sits in the pool. Then the blood becomes Onyx and becomes full body armor for her. Chalice taught herself this ritual. * Bloodtooth Ritual: Chalice draws a circle of blood on the ground and draws five dots around it. She connects the dots together, creating a star. The blood star then floats into the air and covers Chalice's teeth, making them stronger. She can use the Blood to Onyx trick in the ritual to enhance her strength more. * Truth Ritual: Chalice cuts an 'X' into her paw and lets the blood soak up her paw. She places the paw on the victim's forehead and allows her pawprint to soak in. Then Chalice may ask the cat any question she'd like and the victim is forced to reply the truth, unless they the willpower to fight against it.